


I'm coming!

by DriverVelvet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben as Hades, F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Might get smutty, Rey as Persephone, Reylo - Freeform, THIS IS STILL REYLO, and they are super mega cute, i don't know yet, soft, they pick flowers together, we will get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/pseuds/DriverVelvet
Summary: “I-is there something you want to show me? I don’t understand.”One last course of the same movements had been made it abundantly clear there was only one way out of this peculiar situation. He was not sure he liked it, but curiosity got the best of him.Let’s see who was so desperate to see the King of the Underworld personally?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by all my beautiful moots

Giggle as clear as a bell spread through Olympus. The sound had been so pure it travelled down the Earth, taking the form of a small butterfly blowing a gentle breeze with the flap of its wings in the faces of rich merchants and tired farmers relieving the struggles of the hot, unforgiving sun, even if it was only for a moment before the reality of their mortal reality hit once more. 

The little creature’s energy had been so vibrant and full of life even the Underworld could not resist, allowing it to pass through its gates unbothered by anyone.

Every small deity awakened at the unusual sight trying to catch it so they could just look it up close. Every monster felt calmer and contempt for as long as they could hear the sounds coming from it, as long as they could see it's shining little body fly through the darkest place in the whole world.

Even Charon stopped his course through the Styx in awe of this irregularity. The little butterfly respected the rules of the Styx, landing calmly on the bow of the boat.

“Are you tired, little one?” Charon, the fearsome, hooded ferryman could not withstand the temptation of interacting with something so beautiful. There weren’t many beautiful things around here.

The butterfly, of course, didn’t answer, the giggling sound continuing to vibrate through its small body.

“Are you searching for the Master?”

Perhaps a delusion, the butterfly’s wings flapped as if in an answer, without actually moving from the tip of the boat. Charon wanted to believe so.

Leaving the soul on the other end, the ferryman pointed ahead a rocky road with his staff. On top of the road, a beautiful castle emerged into sight.

“Just follow this road. It will lead you to him.”

With one last flap of its wings, the giggle once again spread through the Underworld, the melody of high-pitched tones creating a symphony so otherworldly even the locked giants on Tartarus where the night was poured around in three rows like a collar round the neck heard it.

He didn’t miss it too as it entered his throne room. He couldn’t. It landed right on the tip of his pitch-black finger.

It was a bizarre sight for his home, to say the least. No creature as delicate existed down here and no such sound could ever be heard in the entirety of the Underworld. Apollo could not sing such a song, the most famous instruments could not come remotely close to the beauty of that melody, let alone entertain the probability of it being sent by a mortal queen. That sound had been the definition of saintly and its carrier was just as stunning to look at.

“How did you come here?” he gently, afraid to scare it off, tried to stroke alongside its wings. Weirdly enough, it didn’t move, allowing him to pursue. “Are you a messenger?”

It could very well be a trick by one of his younger brothers. Zeus and Poseidon loved making fun of him for being weak-hearted and empathetic with the living creatures at times. Still, none of them had a nymph or muse who could laugh like this. It could be enhanced by Aphrodite? Although why would she do that? They had no ill feelings towards each other. They’ve hardly even met.

The colourfully-winged creature abruptly flew towards the door, before returning on his finger.

“Oh no, little one. I do not go outside. There is nothing for me up there.”

What exactly was he doing, talking to a butterfly? Once more, she flew off in the same course before returning to his finger.

“Is there something you want to show me? I don’t understand.”

One last cycle of the same movements had been made it abundantly clear there was only one way out of this peculiar situation. He was not sure he liked it, but curiosity got the best of him.

Let’s see who was so desperate to see the King of the Underworld personally?

"Where are you going?" as he passed through her temple.

"None of your business. For a walk."

"With the butterfly?" she raised her edge sharp brow at him.

"Yes, with the butterfly. Do I sense objections to my decision Nyx?" the small creature had once again settled on his finger, waiting.

"No, sir. Just inability to grasp the decision itself."

"Not your job." he put an end to the conversation.

Not a step later a new voice joined the already seemingly too full Underworld.

"Master."

The sigh let out by the Dark Lord was distinguishable among the screams of the souls.

"Yes. Thanatos?"

"Would you need anything for your journey, my lord?" the god of death had been a great left hand for Hades through all his years.

"Someone to watch out. I don't want them to know I've been outside in case it's a satire by one of my brothers."

The god of peaceful death turned from a cloud of dust and smoke into a beautiful black raven.

"Always glad to serve you."

And so they ascended on an unknown journey.

He truly despised the Mortal realm, let alone Olympus. It was too much light, too inconsequential. Humans were just tools for God’s to play around with and always expected him to clean after their messes and accommodate the immortal souls. Not just accommodate. He had to create an entire system to separate them by their deeds, by the way, they died, needed to make sure no human could enter the Underworld, except some roaches once in a while. And no one helped him to do that. Certainly not his family.

Some of the mortals claimed that Zeus protected them, some - Poseidon, no one ever really worshipped Hades. He was the one that couldn't bring luck. The oldest brother of three accepted the burden of the Underworld, afraid that otherwise only one of his brothers will be enough to throw the balance of the whole universe out and they repaid him by manipulating the world into believing he was a monster, denied death as part of life and made the poor unintelligent souls strive for immortality they could never possess. Whenever the mortals felt disconnected one of the gods would very suddenly, out of nowhere, have a half-god child, again selling the delusion that maybe one of the poor villagers, farmers would be blessed to have a half-immortal child or themselves be one.

For Hades though heroes were nothing more than annoying roaches. Always acting so big and mighty when most of the time they were nothing more than...a turd rolling in the wind if he so wished to make them. It was entertaining, however, to sometimes give them a win and after that kill them for the fun of it.

He didn’t think that the humans were the ones at fault for their foolish manipulated beliefs. After a while, he figured out that they were in fact extremely flawed creatures, unable to understand their complexity in connection to their divine counterparts. 

His little brothers are who Hades truly hated with every fibre of his eternal Aether being. Reckless, stupid, disloyal, absolutely unable to keep their godly dicks in check, creating only further chaos that the humans blamed on Hades just because he was the bearer of death, less or more. Their actions undeniably always ended on his shoulders. 

The butterfly didn’t stop in the Human realm, it just disappeared in the direction of Olympus. So it wasn’t a mortal summoning him. 

"I feared that."

Because if it was not the humans, it meant it was a God. Hades hated dealing with the pretentious immortals of the upper Realm, he preferred his arrogant small deities to these pricks.

With a mere snap of his fingers, Hades found himself at Olympus gates. Always golden and pretentious, exactly Zeus's taste. One reason why Hades and Hera got along was their mutual hatred of Zeus in distinct periods like today.

Hades just wanted to get in and out of there as soon and efficiently as possible.

"Hades...we didn't expect you..." Hermes. Annoying, pesky little boot-licking good-for-nothing. Hades felt the itch to just choke the messenger for the sole reason of being indisputably galling.

"As if you ever do. I'm here to find something and I'll be going away. No need to rustle your little...feathers."

"But..uhm..sir, I-Zeus is not home you see and..." deep breathes, very deep breathes, Hades, he had to remind himself.

Maybe he should just let Thanatos kill him.

"Color me surprised. Hermes, let me remind you that this is my home too. So it's in your truly best interest to just let me continue on my way before you become nothing more than juice for the Kerex. Besides, you and I have a pretty beneficial relationship, so let's not taint it, shall we?"

"Yes sir. As you wish." and so the golden sandal idiot moved to the side.

Hades didn't even spare him a secondary glance before continuing on his way. He tried to keep himself low from that point forward, the fewer nymphs, small gods, please forbid another tiresome member of the big deities he met, the better. They were moving towards the fields and the forests, away from the temples of the God’s, so at least that shouldn’t have been an issue.

"Keep a watch around, but stay low. If anyone unusual beams your interest you alert me."

"Yes, Master."

And so Hades was left alone.

Cathing up to the sound of the butterfly wasn’t hard. It was too individual and distinct to be mistaken as something he had heard before. Olympus was big yes, but not big enough that Hades didn’t know its residents like the back of his hand. He could hear some gods in the voices of mortals when they would get blessed or possessed by one of these idiots, let alone not recognizing them here in their true forms. No. This was someone new or someone hidden until now.

The little creature led him through the fields of Demeter. It was a tiring activity for him, he couldn’t lie. This wasn't an instance where he could just teleport wherever he needed to be as the end destination was unclear. Taking a horse, on the other hand, would've made it obvious that the Dark Lord has graced Olympus with his presence. Besides, he preferred being respectful on certain deities land. He had no ill relationship with Demeter, the same way he didn't with Aphrodite. The fewer enemies, the better. Also, no touching or crops might die.

What was he even doing? 

He would much rather be in the comfort of his own home, looking over the Isles of the Blessed making sure not a sneaky soul or a pathetic hero could sneak their way in. Nobody runs away from him there, he had connections with his inferiors, they knew he wasn’t the brutal master everyone made him out to be. Sometimes he would even talk with the spirits and souls of the Underworld to check on them.

He was merciless at times, he had to, things had to handle with an iron fist or everyone would forget their place, but the monster Zeus made him out to everyone, he was not. It was just a very easy way for his little brother to make sure that the oldest will not get his hands on the Eternal throne, which in all honesty Hades hadn’t wanted for a long time. 

The sun here had always been beaming hot, another reason he didn’t like Olympus. Most of the gods of the upper realm didn’t even notice it. He wouldn’t have had too, a long time ago when he was still part of this undisputable mess of a…home for lack of better words, but now it was too bright for him to bear. With a sweep of his fingers, a small dark cloud appeared above Hades’ head to protect him from the rays of sunshine. Used to warm, sure. Tartarus was warm enough but bright? Absolutely no way.

The crop fields finally came to an end as they morphed drastically into an evergreen forest.

That’s a place more of his taste. It was а tad colder, the trees provided much-needed protection from the sun, allowing for a fresh breeze to move around him, rustling his cape. The rippling sounds of a small river nearby were nothing short of calming. It was relaxing, it felt more familiar. 

The butterfly landed on a small flower under a big rhododendron tree and just disintegrated, leaving Hades with one last soft giggle to remember it by. 

He came all the way up here…to stay under a pink tree? He had an encounter with the most annoying of the gods to stay under a tree?! He left the Underworld unattained so he could stay under a fucking tree?! These thoughts upset him immensely. Someone, to be precise was trying to play games with him and for some unexplainable reason, he fell for them. Awfully embarrassing on his part.

He felt the blue flames play on his fingers in answer to the indisputable anger raging in his soul. He had been tricked. Most probably by one of -

"Master! Be-" he heard Thanatos voice in his head.

“Are you lost?” and hers.

He doesn’t think he had ever reacted to anything in his immortal time as fast as he had turned at the sound of the softest-spoken words matching the exact timber of the now only a fraction of his memory giggles.

She. 

She was even more beautiful than he could imagine. There were truly no words in which Hades could describe her well enough to make justice of her appearance. If he had been mortal, he would’ve forgotten how to breathe.

Her frame was small, so small he could tower over her with no effort. Her feet were bare, standing on tiptoes as if afraid of hurting the grass if she stepped on it. The extraordinary material from which deity's clothes were chosen had wrapped around her in what appeared to be a white, flowy dress with a train in the back, up to her chest in the front. Golden, caramel skin, covered her lean arms and legs. Her neck, looking so delicate that if one touches it, it might just break from the pressure.

But nothing could compare to her face. Small nose, big doe eyes with the colour of the setting sun were looking at him and there was no fear in them, not one he could detect anyway. They were full of life and curiosity. Her lips, plump and smiling in his direction made his whole being flutter.

“You do seem like you’re not from around here.” She giggled again. The divine sound. The butterfly.

“I am…did you call me here?”

“No.” she shook her head stepping closer, to which in fear of touching her or bringing this porcelain little creature any harm, Hades crossed his arms behind his back. He knew better than touching. Everything he touched, usually ended up in pain.

“Don't you know who I am?” he asked cautiously.

He was shocked, not knowing what to pursue in fear of scaring her off. Never had he been put in a situation like this where someone, mortal or immortal hadn’t shaken in fear, disgust or downright misery at the sight of him. This was a new feeling. A warm feeling.

In the distance, a female voice shouted 

“Persephone! Where are you, child?”

"Nymphs, Master." warned the bird. "They are searching for someone."

Could it be…?

“No, I do not know who you are. Hello, I’m Persephone.”

Demeter’s daughter. The most beautiful incarnation of life itself and it was staring right at him, piercing through his whole being.

She stepped closer again, offering a tender smile, but he didn’t dare to move in fear of bringing her any harm.

“Well, hello Persephone. I’m Hades.” His voice came out thick, a little shaken and drunk from the sensation of so much living force close to him.

“You are handsome.” She noted before turning around completely unbothered, squatting on the floor in search of something.

A sharp gasp left his lips.

Throughout his neverending life, he had been called a lot of things - a monster, icy, gloomy, dark, unwelcoming, straight-up ugly. Handsome had never been one of them. Nothing about him had to ever appear handsome to anyone. He was the incarnation of death, of fear, of unluckiness with his raven-black locks, unlike his brothers with their superior blonde ones. An ugly scar covered his eye all the way down his chest. He was taller than his brothers and for some reason, that felt like a bad thing too. His black and red robes were in complete contrast of anything that an Olympian would ever wear. After all, what god would want to appear in the colours of death and lust? His eyes were black and hooded, catering to be unwelcoming to whoever crossed their path. Half of his hands had turned pitch black, ending in little scaly-looking spots of the same colour along the upper part. 

The Erinyes had told him that due to all the evil he had to contain within the whole realm of the Underworld, his human incarnation had started to suffer damages.

“Did I say something that bothered you, Hades?” she turned to look at him from down on the ground, with an innocently concerned look. 

No, she could never do any wrong. He was already deeply in love with every fibre of her eternal being.

“No, you did not." the answer was short, a little sharp, on the edge, he truly didn't mean it to sound like that.

The nymph shouted once more. 

"Aren’t they searching for you? Your mother won’t be happy to find out you had called the King of the Underworld all the way here.” He tried to scare her off with his title, yet she didn’t seem even remotely bothered by it.

“Perhaps so. But I still didn’t call you here.” Once again she focused her attention on the ground. Some time passed before she let out an excited squeak seemingly having found whatever she had been searching for. 

Persephone got back up, dusting off her dress, the living flowers in her head moving excitedly with her. Her light energy had been so strong even the supposedly dead flowers, continued to live and tangled in a beautiful flower crown.

“Here.” Her small hand extended tucking a small, white flower behind his ear leaving a trail of fire wherever her fingers touched. The smile was still to leave her face and it was for him or at least he liked to believe so. “Handsome.”

“Persephone! Where are you?! Your mother would get sick worried! Where are you?!” the nymphs called again, this time much closer.

How protected was Persephone exactly that so many creatures were out looking for her?

He was running out of time time. How ironic was that? The one with the ability to take the time of any mortal finally had found himself being restricted by its iron grip. Eternity. He wished for an eternity with her.

“Can I-Can I come to see you again?” he could feel his soul beaming with an uncertainty of her answer.

The old nymph came into view. They didn't have time. If Demeter found out he was here, she wouldn't allow him to see Persophone again.

Persephone read his eyes, turning around, shouting back, running away from him, away from his grasp:

“I’m coming!” She turned one last time, looking him in the eyes, smiling. He could've imagined it, but it seemed like she nodded before running into the woods.

And with her, left the cosy light. She hadn’t given him a clear answer. 

Although he truly didn't feel like he needed one.

Whether Demeter liked it or not Hades would not leave Olympus again without Persephone.


	2. Live through death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Withering, death. Persephone had never seen it before.
> 
> Everything bloomed in her hands. She was the personification of life, king and queen of it – Rey.
> 
> Lifeless petals fell off the dead flowers laying on her lap. No amounts of power could possibly bring them back.

Withering, death. Persephone had never seen it before.

Everything bloomed in her hands. She was the personification of life, king and queen of it – Rey.

Lifeless petals fell off the dead flowers laying on her lap. No amounts of power could possibly bring them back. She tried everything, except giving them to her mother, which by itself was not an option. Demeter would immediately recognize the symbols of death in the ever-blooming fields. His symbol.

Shrouded in thoughts of him, Persephone replayed their meeting for the countless time in her head. She meant what she said when she called him handsome. The Lord’s reaction had caught her much more off-guard. His denial of the facts had left her wondering how could he not see it? He was different than everyone here. That alone intrigued the young goddess. 

Death also made her curious. Humans died but that was given. Her mom would always teach her mortals are no better than disposable pawns in the annual wars of the God’s. That made Persephone rather sad considering the fact she adored humans. They took care of the land with love and appreciation. They would create celebrations for her and her siblings. It just seemed a little unfair to dismiss them as worthless and leave each of their souls to Hades. It was that their bodies were mortal and disposable. Their souls lived on. All of the stupid games the God’s played ended up with the Lord of the underworld having to deal with the consequences. Humans loathed him. 

Poor Hades living down there in the dark, the deity’s all acted like he was banished and not the oldest of the brothers, the rightful master of all. To Persephone, Hades seemed like the loneliest God in the whole realm. No one must blame him for being so cold, yet everyone did.

The more the goddess thought about the Lord of the Underworld, the more upset and saddened she grew. Sending him a present could possibly cheer him up. Surely, Persephone didn’t know how to deliver it or what would survive in the Underworld, but Hermes would. He was coming and going from the Underworld all the time. 

“Are you listening to me?” the nymphs combed through Persephone’s locks while her friends – the twins Apollo and Artemis ran around, crossbows pulled tightly aiming at apples scattered all around the forest. They really liked this game. Artemis was currently sticking her weapon in Persephone’s face trying to get her friends attention.

“Huh, yeah yeah, sure.”

“The flowers in your hands are dead. Are you sure you are okay? That has never happened. Should we call your mother?” her friend crouched next to the young goddess, while one of the younger nymphs was already up on her feet.

“No, no please, don’t.” the answer came out rash and far too emotional not to draw the attention to it. “I find them rather charming if I have to honest.” A gentle smile layered itself on top of doe eyes, scared that the cover has been blown to pieces. No one must find they ever met or so help her Zeus, she’ll never see his sharp eyes ever again.

This bouquet of death she picked up from the place Hades had stood during their meeting. Unsurprisingly, after he left for the Underworld the soil died and with it some greenery.

“Dead flowers, huh? You sure darling?” Apollo reached out to touch them rather negligently. 

Artemis, being the sensible one from the twins, pushed her brothers hand before it could damage the bouquet.

“They’re a present.” Persephone cradled them in her arms possessively. She wished there was a place she could display them and watch every last petal fall, but God’s did not just keep vases on spare. Everything here was alive, breathing its own life.

“Ha, from who? Hades?” Apollo joked.

The nymphs screeched, one of them dropping Persephone’s flower crown on the grass.

“What if it’s from Hades?” she picked up the intrinsically tied together flowers placing them on top of her head.

“Persephone!” the oldest nymph scolded her.

“What…”

“The Lord of the Underworld is a cunning and evil man. Was it him?! We need to warn your mother.”

He was not. He surely looked the part, but no. Even in his eyes, Persephone could see gentleness, fear, surely he was not a bad man. Even when they talked his arms were behind his back afraid he could possibly hurt her. Persephone noticed.

“No, no, how would it be him? What would he be doing here? I’m just…learning new tricks. That’s all. Life. Give and take.”

That seemed to calm everyone except for the goddess of nature. She couldn’t stop thinking about those deep eyes, the way he shivered under her touch, allowing to be touched, to be gifted a never-dying flower. 

Of course, the never-dying flower! Maybe…that could possibly work. It was a long shot of course. But…maybe.

“Hey, Apollo!”

“Yeah?” the archer missed the apple on top of his sister’s head.

“Remember when we created butterflies out of giggles?”

Yeah, fine. She sent that butterfly, but the destination had never been Hades. It was for the one who ‘needs love the most’. Hades just…happened to be that being. A handsome, charming being.

“Yeah, sure. It’s super easy. I just need my harp and I need you to laugh genuinely. You want to make some?”

Apollo loved making butterflies. It was quite easy to create them and on top of that they were extremely pretty.

“Yep. Can they fly with a destination instead of a wish?”

“Sure. Where do you want to send them?”

“Mortal realm.” All except for one would go there, that was no lie.

“Persephone, you really do like them mortals.” Artemis bit on the apple. 

“I do.”

“Darling, would you be a good nymph and bring my harp, thanks.”

Until the sun set high on the Olympic horizon countless blue, pink and white wings flapped through the realm. Only one was in striking contrast to the others – pitch black, the smallest and prettiest one, it was resting in Persephone’s lap.

“We have to go. Will you be okay alone Persephone? Can you send all of those on your own?”

“Absolutely. Thank you so much.”

“Not a sweat. Have fun.” Apollo waved as Artemis pulled him behind her.

The twins jumped through the wheat fields once again immersed in their own world of chasing each other.

“Child, you also have to go back home.”

“I’ll be there, just let me send these off. Tell mother I’ll be right there when I send all of these.”

The old nymph left without a second thought the mischievous goddess and her dangerous thoughts in the unforgiving heat.

“You go to the mortals. Bring them happiness and comfort for the rest of the day. Unchain them from the misery of the hot sun. Go.” The hordes of color disappeared in an instant leaving Persephone alone with the little black butterfly. “Find Him. Bring him to me as soon as possible. He’ll find me with the flower I left him. Go.”

Unlike the rest the little splash of pitch black evaporated into thin air. All it was left to do was wait. She had time to –

“You called me?”

His voice sounded like magic to her. Deep and mysterious. His face was just as sharp as before, a slight shadow covering his jaw. His hair unlike before stuck everywhere. Hades looked tired but somehow happy to be there.

“I did.”

“So you did sent butterflies.” The little butterfly was resting on top of his black finger as if it was the safest place in the universe without an ounce of fear.

“Yeah, me and Apollo make them. I didn’t intend the first one for you specifically, but it found you…Hades.” The little creature flew off making circles around the goddess, leaving a trail of her own happy giggles behind.

“I’m glad it did. You look as beautiful as when I left you.” The comment made her sides redden. His words were the sincerest she had ever heard.

“Not a long has passed since you last saw me. You also look…handsome.” Ravishingly so.

“Are those…dead flowers?” The Lord’s voice shook lightly at the end. 

“Yes. It’s from the spot we met last time. I found them rather charming so I picked them up.”

“Death is not charming little one.” Hades offered a hand to help Persephone get up.

“Life is not charming, yet we put it on a pedestal. Are you coming or not?” suddenly she was up and running towards the woods holding onto his cold hand, pulling him along.

“Where?” despite the confusion Hades followed.

“You’ll help me pick a bouquet for the Underworld to bring home with you. I just thought it must be gravely lonely there, nothing more.”

A beautiful field of flowers revealed itself, sitting on top of a hill. Every flower in existence was contained in this garden.

“Flower, I can watch but I can’t help you. Everything that lives and I touch would die.” Hades stopped abruptly pulling the goddess back with him, her little being stuck between his chest and arm.

“I know but…” it seemed as if for a moment his body picked up heat nonexistent to that point. Persephone felt the bravest she ever had. Her hand intertwined with the one resting by his side. “Whatever you touch dies and what I touch lives, so maybe…if…we touch them together…they’ll live for a limited amount of time and…Hi.”

Looking up to meet his eyes was a mistake. They, full of darkness and grief, now seemed peaceful, almost brown on the light of the setting sun. 

“Hi, little one.”

He smelled good, like the depths of the Earth – clean and unknown to the outside world. All it would take for Persephone to reach his lips is to reach on her tip toes. All, but…no. With masterful abilities she escaped his grasp point at the garden.

“Which ones would look the best in the Underworld?”

“Y…” she caught him trying to say something, he clearly did not want to before Hades cleared his throat, pointing at the red petunia’s. “Those would look nice in the…fire pits…I…no one has put flowers there before. It’s not a place that’s supposed to live.”

“Well, it is about to become one. Come help big boy or you’ll just stay there and kill innocent flowers.”

With upmost gentleness, in no line with the stories that went around, Hades kneeled behind the young goddess placing his hands on top of hers.

“You say like this?”

“Ye…yeah…I hope.”

Pulling flower after flower they felt their energies mixing together, simultaneously killing and bringing life. It connected the deity’s, Hades’s breath tickling Persephone’s neck.

She felt at home in his embrace. No one could ever know, but she did.

The bouquet they ended up with consisted of beautiful mixes of reds and blues – fire and ice realms mixing in a chaotic palette.

“I like it. I’m sure the God’s down there would appreciate the effort their King had put in for them.”

“They wouldn’t believe I did that.” He smiled taking the bouquet off of Persephone’s hands.

“They just don’t know you. Nobody does.” 

Before she could further contemplate the consequences of her actions the young flower wrapped her elegant arms around the God of the Underworld, embracing him.

“Persephone!” a loud scream pierced through the garden.

Demeter stood right there at the lowest part of the hill watching as her daughter wrapped herself in the arms of death.

“Hades, let her go!” the demand in the voice of her mother was undeniable.

“I’m sorry, flower, you’ll forgive me.” Hades placed a cold kiss on Persephone’s forehead.

“Forgive what? Hades? Hades?!” 

“I swore I won’t leave Olympus without you again. I’m not.”

All Persephone felt was darkness that surrounded her as Hades took her in his arms. He disappeared with only the goddess in his hands, leaving behind a bouquet of freshly picked red and blue flowers behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter:  
> [driversvelvet](https://twitter.com/drivervelvets)

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter:  
> [driversvelvet](https://twitter.com/drivervelvets)


End file.
